


One of many

by Abboh



Category: Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Skin-changer, basically Millicent but not, ben and kylo are the same, but not yet, dont worry, hux is a pampered pet, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: Hux had lived many lives in many bodies.Human, canine, feline, even a reptile once.Comes with the territory of being a skin-changerEither alone or with a pack, one was never truly the same as the next.Though he will admit, this newest life and body, has got to be the most interesting.Mainly, because of Ben.-In other words, he likes being a pet.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	One of many

**Author's Note:**

> Kylux positivity week 2020 day 6: Supernatural/Alternative Universe.

_**2/7/20** _

  


* * *

  


Hux was not a normal person, for one, he was centuries old. So old being like him had certainly seen a little bit of everything. 

He remembers he was once a fox, with fur as bright as a rose and a tail as soft as silk. If the location was correct, he would've guessed he was in Europe or somewhere in the British isles. He wasn't sure exactly but he left as soon as he saw a group with hounds.

He remembers he was once a bear, it was fun to have a massive body and sleep a whole season away but he was never one for a simple life.

Hux had been a lot of things, converged with a lot of people and lived many lives but he had to admit, his newest life was possibly the most endearing.

  


* * *

  


At the moment, in the sunny state of Florida, Hux had woken up in the bright sunlight in a very fluffed pillow. While the summer time was usually blistering hot, the open window from the sea made it easier to bare in his thick coat.

A few years ago, he was "adopted" by a rather mysterious man. The human har loomed over him at an impressive height, his hair was black as a raven and wild as its nest. He walked like a giant but was surprisingly gentle with him.

His name was Ben and he lived alone in a box of an apartment but made due with his comfortable life..kinda sad at times but he was happy.

Hux wasn't sure what he did but it didn't seem to bother him.

When Ben found him, he was resting on an brick gate. It was just a passing pet but then he came back the next day and the next, and the following. Until Hux would wait in that one spot for him to come and pet his side.

Hux got addicted to it. To the point where he followed him home one day and he's never left. It was then decided that he'd love this life as a pet.

Who knows what may come next. He may just tell.

  


* * *

  


_**2/7/20** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, right?  
> very high chance of having a follow-up chapter


End file.
